Wreck-it Tron
by Go4thegold
Summary: When a new game comes to Litwak's arcade, it brings with it a secret from Ralph's past that has haunted him for years. When a threat emerges from this new game that not only puts Ralph's own game at risk, but the entire world, Ralph must come to terms with his past to protect not just his home, but also the ones he holds closest to him.
1. Chapter 1

Wreck-it Tron

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

In the center of a heavily wooded area, there sat a lone, hollowed out, tree stump. A lumberjack-like character, with freakishly large hands quickly comes along, and settles inside it for the night. The characters rest was all but peaceful, however, because during the night, a bulldoser came along, and moved the stump to a large pile of garbage, as the lumberjack character was awoken by the disturbance, he looked over and saw that, in the place where his stump used to be, there was a towering apartment complex, with many residents that settled in to the building's various types of housing. In a fit of rage, the lumberjack character yelled over to the building, albeit fruitlessly, "Hey, you moved my stump!". The lumberjack character then proceeded to walk over to the building, and yelled at the top of his lungs "I'm gonna wreck it" and then proceeded to do just that.

He punched holes in the side of the building, knocked bricks loose, shattered windows, and even grabbed one of the residents of the building out of his apartment room, and threw him out of view. As the angr brute's rampage continued, all the residents of the building, desperate for help, called out in unison "Fix it Felix" and in that moment, a man who looked like a repairman, and who wielded a golden hammer, obviously the Felix that the residences had called out to, confidently cried out to the people of the apartment "I can fix it", and he proceeded to do just that, with every strike of his hammer, the damage that the lumberjack character had caused to the building had disappeared as if by magic, windows were repaired, bricks were restored, holes patched, it seemed that the people of the apartment would be saved, but the lumberjack character would not give up without a fight, sending bricks hurdling towards the young repairman, all the while the repairman managed to dodge the oncoming onslaught.

And so, that is how it continued all the way to the top of the building, when the lumberjack character was finally cornered, and had nowhere to run. All the apartment residences had come to the roof of the building, and, remembering the destruction that he caused to their homes, ran straight toward the lumberjack character, and, with all their might, tossed him over the edge of the building, The lumberjack character let out one final "Aaaahhhh" before finally landing in a pile of mud right beside the building. In that instant, the screen goes dark, and the bright red words GAME OVER appear in front, signaling to the gamer that the game was finally over.

Just a moment later, the lumberjack character, better known as Wreck-it Ralph, or simply Ralph by the residences of the game, got to his feet, brushed the mud off of himself, and began walking towards the main entryway of the building, where he was greeted by the residences of the apartment building. Even though he was the villain in the game, everyone who resided within the game knew that Ralph played just as much of an important role as the hero of the game Felix, and as a result, dutifully respected Ralph. "Well Felix" Ralph said to his good guy, "another day, another game, another couple of quarters in the bag." "Just wait until tomorrow" Felix said, "won't be as easy of a day as it was today."

Ralph chuckled, but understood Felix clearly, tomorrow was Friday, the start of the weekend, which was the busiest time at the arcade, kids home from school, getting their allowances, playing games like there was no tomorrow, and Ralph and Felix's game "Fix-it Felix jr" was no exception to this, especially with its spike in popularity as of late, the people of Niceland, the place within the game that all the characters inhabited, were in for a _very_ busy next few days. "Yep" Ralph said as he turned toward the screen, "it is definitely going to be …" suddenly, something caught Ralph's eye that made him stop right in the middle of his sentence. "What the?" Ralph said suddenly "What's that?" In that instant, everyone turned towards the screen, and noticed a long dark shadow near the main entrance to the arcade. Instinctively, Felix took control of the situation and said in a bold tone "Well, there's only one way to find out now, is there?" and he quickly motioned everyone present to head to the roof of the apartment to get a better view of the situation. Ralph followed closely behind, but first grabbed a pair of empty soda bottles from out of a trash can to be used as binoculars. A moment later, everyone was gathered on the roof of the building, and all looked eagerly at Ralph, who was looking through his makeshift binoculars to try and see what was up. After looking at the strange sight for a few minutes, Ralph finally spoke up, shedding light on the disturbance. "It's a banner" Ralph said, "and if I read it correctly, I believe it said something along the lines of 'Attention Patrons, this location will soon become a hub for The Grid'".


	2. Chapter 2

Wreck-it Tron

Chapter 2: Waiting

All of the Nicelanders stood in silence as Ralph finished telling them what the banner at the front of the arcade said. That silence quickly turned to an uproar of conversation, however, as all of the game characters, save for Ralph and Felix, began sharing their views about the new game that would soon come to the arcade. "Hang on for a moment" Felix shouted, all but silencing the crowd, "just let me take a look at this for myself before we jump to conclusions." As Felix finished his sentence, Ralph handed Felix the empty soda bottles he used for binoculars, and Felix began looking through the game screen to see exactly what the banner said, and after staring through the game screen towards the banner for a few minutes, Felix turned around, and said, in a soft, but audible tone, "He's Right". There was silence for but a moment, as Felix continued to address the gathered crowd. "The Grid is coming to the arcade, albeit I don't know what The Grid is, but we will find out soon enough".

"How soon?" one Nicelander asked, and Felix responded by telling that person that The Grid would arrive at the arcade in roughly five weeks.

"That soon?" Ralph said in disbelief, and in an instant the entire rooftop began asking questions galore. "People, people, please" Felix said to the crowd, "If you keep asking questions like this, I won't be able to get across to you the most important discovery I made". In that instant, everyone went silent, and began looking intently at Felix, wondering what it was that could possibly be of such importance. In that moment, Felix took a deep breath, looked straight at the crowd, and said, in his most straightforward voice, "On the side of the banner, right beside the text, I saw the manufacturer's logo, and it said, in big, bold, and brilliant letters," Felix took another breath before finishing his sentence, "ENCOM".

"ENCOM?!" one Nicelander said excitedly "Yikes, we haven't had an ENCOM game at this arcade since, ninety-two, or ninety-three at least"

"Nineteen-ninety" Ralph said "That's the last year an ENCOM game was at the arcade" "Yikes," another Nicelander said, "It seems like it's been forever" "Well then what are we waiting for?" yet another Nicelander says "Lets tell everyone the news". And on that note, all the Nicelanders headed left the roof of the building, and headed towards Game Central Station, the main area within the arcade where characters from all games could gather. As Felix proceeded to follow suit, he glanced back briefly towards Ralph and asked "Ya' coming Ralph?" "I'll be a little while longer" Ralph said, and on that note, Felix promptly left the apartment building, and followed the other Nicelanders towards Game Central.

Shortly after Felix left, Ralph turned towards the game screen, and looked towards the banner announcing the new game. An instant later, Ralph closed his eyes, and said to himself "Well Ralph, I guess you knew this day would come."

As Ralph approached Game Central Station, he began hearing the sounds of all the hustle and bustle that was commonplace there. As the sounds of Game Central grew louder as he got closer, Ralph felt a sense of relief wash over him, with the hopes that he would be able to escape the isolation of his game. Unfortunately, that sense of relief was short lived, as he passed through the main entryway that lead into Game Central Station, an alarm sounded, and in that instant, a blue holographic security guard appeared beside Ralph. "Random security check" the guard said. Ralph sighed heavily and said "Alright, let's just make this quick, Name: Wreck-it Ralph, Coming From: Fix-it Felix. Jr, Headed to: Nowhere in particular, and no, I am not carrying anything from my game with me." "Alright" the guard said "anything you'd care to say?" Ralph was silent for a moment, and then said, quite bluntly "I hate you" "I get that a lot" the guard said, and on that note, the guard disappeared.

"So that's why you're so reluctant to go anywhere" a voice called out from the crowd. Ralph looked around, and quickly discovered that the voice belonged to none other than Vanellope von Schweetz, Ralph's best friend, and leader of the racing game Sugar Rush. "Hey kid" Ralph said "You hear about the new game?" "Are you kidding?" Vanellope replied "At this point, I'd be surprised if there was someone in this arcade that hasn't heard about it already. One minute, the nicelanders enter here, the next minute, word spreads about this new game called "The Grid" like wildfire." "So, you excited about the new game?" Ralph asked. "At this point" Vanellope said "I'm just trying to figure out what all the hype about this new game is about, I mean, I know that it is supposed to be huge and whatnot, but is that all there is to it?" Ralph then goes on to explain that that the arcade has not had another game made by the same manufacturer as "The Grid" in many years. "Really" Vanellope said, "When is the new game supposed to come online?" "Five weeks" Ralph said "Until then, the arcade's closed" "Well then" Vanellope said, "it sounds like it's gonna be a long five weeks." "Yep" Ralph said, "a _very_ long five weeks"

Fortunately, the days preceding the arrival of "The Grid" did not go by slowly, but rather uneventfully. During that time, Ralph had taken the time to explore nearly every game in the arcade, including some that dated all the way back to when the arcade first opened, as well as some that had only been plugged in for a year or two. Vanellope managed to accompany Ralph during most of his adventures, although she still managed to make time to maintain her status as Sugar Rush's best racer. Felix managed to get in some much needed quality time with his Wife, Sergeant. Tamora Jean Calhoun from the game "Hero's Duty"

Sadly to say, the day "The Grid" did come to the arcade was just as uneventful , with no one from the grid coming into the arcade, and no one willing to go into the game to see what was on the other side. The rest of the day was just as uneventful, as no one wanted to play any of the other games at the arcade since everyone was going to The Grid. All in all, it was a fairly boring day for everyone at the arcade. At the end of the day, when everyone returned to their homes, Ralph lied awake, lost in his own his thought processes. When he finally did break out of his thought bubble, he immediately got out of bed, walked over to his closet, and pulled out a metallic disc with the inner portion missing. Outside, a man in a dark suit, covered ribbons that glowed orange, began running at a furious pace, in that instant, he took a baton-like device, split it in two, and in that instant, a motorcycle covered in similar lines of light appeared, and the mysterious person headed towards Game Central Station. A moment later, the unknown person sped through game central station, and, as quickly as he had appeared; the stranger left Game Central, through The Grid.

The next morning Felix and Tamora awoke to the sounds of banging on their bedroom door. Felix, being as tired as he was, was slow to get up and answer the door, when he finally did, he was met by a wave of commotion. "Felix, good, you're awake" Gene, the building manager said to Felix in a panicked tone, "there's been an incident, no one knows what or why, but somehow" "Calm down," Felix said "I'm sure it's no big deal" "It is a big deal" Gene yelled out "Someone has infiltrated your game!"

This catches Felix completely off guard, who, at the mention of an infiltrator in his game, is left completely speechless. "I know" Gene said "hard to believe isn't it, I know I didn't when I first heard it, but the simple fact of the matter is that"

"Gene, shut up!" Tamora yelled out, interrupting Gene. "If there's a threat to the game, then investigate; Gene, get anyone else that's awake, and begin a sweep of the apartment, once you're done there, head over to West Niceland and do a **very** intense sweep of the area. I'll contact Ralph to get him to start the sweep early and Felix, get your hammer and try to repair whatever damage this rouge character might have caused." Both Felix and Gene nodded in recognition, gene went his way, while Felix went to the closet, and got his hammer out while Tamora contacted Ralph on the telephone, Tamora wasn't surprised that she only reached Ralph's answering machine, but it was what the answering machine said that caught her eye. "Felix, hold on, close the door and get back in here!" Tamora yelled out to Felix, who was just on the edge of the room. Felix quickly followed his wife's orders and ran back to her bedside. Tamora switched the phone over to speaker, hit the redial button, and the message on Ralph's answering machine began playing after a few minutes. "Hey there" Ralph's voce spoke, "If you're listening to this, you've probably seen the strange looking figure by now, well, just to let you know, that figure was me. For years, I have been keeping from all of you, a secret from my past that I'm not proud of. I'm hoping that now I have a chance to make things right, but before that can happen, I need to tell you a story from my past.


End file.
